


A Sweet Retreat

by imaginarydaydreams



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cafe dates, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I did so much research because damn am I passionate about one thing and one thing only, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff, and that is sweets and cafes lemme tell you, still wondering what a Jumin is but it's okay because I no longer have to know lololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarydaydreams/pseuds/imaginarydaydreams
Summary: [The following story contains details concerning Mr. and Mrs. Han’s first outing to try what was referred to as “commoner food,” which translates to foods commonly enjoyed in popular culture. The story has been reimagined by one of our reporters, with details graciously provided to us by both Mr. and (mainly) Mrs. Han.]Jumin tries "commoner food" for the first time. Fluff ensues.





	A Sweet Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t???? Know we could post these????? Written for @juminfanzine; I would like to give a shoutout to the whole team for everything, especially the mods! Thank you for having me!
> 
> And thank you to @mayuiki-art for being my collab partner! Your piece really awed me and I’m still honored to have worked with you ;A;

**“My love…are you sure about this?”**

The sun shone overhead on this fine summer day, not a cloud in the sky marring the beautiful blue. Around them, the chattering of couples echoed through the open air, cooing as they passed shop windows littered with unique knick knacks or interesting food combinations used to lure in potential customers.

Jumin and his wife stood outside one of these shops—a quaint little cafe with cute decorations hanging from the windows. One hand was wrapped around her waist as he kept her close, afraid to lose her in the crowds, while hers were clasped together in awe as she stared at the bubble-lettered shop sign. **“If you wanted some desserts, I could have had the chef prepare some for us back at the penthouse.”**   Jumin frowned, following her gaze as he continued to stare through the open window.  **“Are you even sure we’re in the right place? This doesn’t quite look like the spot of a famed café…”**  

She giggled and took his free hand in hers. **“Yes, I’m sure. I double checked the address on my phone while we were heading here.”**  Leaning up to press a soft kiss against his cheek, she looked up at him, a sweet smile gracing her features.  **“And the whole point of this trip is that I want you to try ‘commoner food,’ something made with love and not the skills of some fancy chef!”**

He gave her a dubious look, again looking back at the café front before them. The brick foundations seemed a little worn, the awning faded from what looked like years of weather damage. A few of the window decor were overly cutesy, various vinyl sticker characters and drawings covering the smooth glass.

Overall, the place didn’t look too bad, but Jumin still had his doubts. Especially if this place was supposed to be one of Korea’s top places for something called ‘bubble tea,’ something that his wife practically pleaded for him to try once she discovered that he “had no clue why anyone would create tea with bubbles."

She saw the look in his eyes and gave him her signature puppy dog look.  **“Please, Jumin?”**  She pleaded. **“I know it’s out of your comfort zone, but I just really want to show you some of the treats that I grew up with.”**  Her gaze dropped down to her hands, mindlessly fiddling with her fingers. **“…And I thought this would be a cute date idea. I know you’ve been stressed from work lately, so I just wanted to plan something where we could just relax and try good foods.”** Her lips formed a cute little pout on her face and he knew he was done for.

…If this was what his precious love wanted, then who was he to deny that?

Sighing before or pressing a kiss into her hair, he held her hand a little tighter, leading her towards the door.  **“I could never say no to a request from my darling wife,”**  he said as he gripped the door handle,  **“And I will give you the honors of ordering whatever you see fit for me to try.”**

The door opened with a chime, the scent of freshly baked pastries and sweetness wafting through the air.

The cozy cafe was filled with patrons, all seated at small tables and chattering away with their companion. The delectable goodies framed in the glass counter looked as appetizing as the pictures online made them out to be. From tiramisu to macarons, sweet treats lined the shelves, displayed as pristinely as they most likely were when they were first made.

A waitress greeted the both of them with a smile, quickly leading them to a table near the window and seating them with two menus.

As his wife chatted excitedly with the waitress, Jumin’s eyes scanned over the menu, taking in all the foreign names of each item. With each name, his eyebrow rose in curiosity—after all, what was a ‘bubble tea?’ Did they actually make tea using bubbles? How was that possible?

While he was deep in thought, his lovely wife paused to look at him, almost needing to suppress a giggle at his expression. Jumin was staring intently at his menu, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed in deep concentration. He didn’t look angry, no; in fact, if she had to guess, he was probably confused by all the different dessert names and what they were.

How adorable.

Her eyes flitted to her own menu, looking over the different items and—oh. They had that here? It was a rare delicacy found in Korea, so she was surprised to see it offered here and in such an array of flavors. The surprise on her face slowly melted into a soft smile as she looked back at Jumin, her grin only growing. The look on his face said it all—he was most likely confused about the bubble tea. Which made sense, considering he never had any of these treats before.

She looked over to the waitress still waiting for their drink order and gave her a small smile.  **“Two roasted Okinawa milk bubble teas, please.”**

Her voice had snapped Jumin out of his concentration, giving her a questioning look at the order she had just placed. Yet she simply gave him a smile that practically said ‘please trust me on this.’ So he simply nodded and returned back to his menu.

**“Of course,”**  the waitress chimed brightly, **“Would you like more time to order?”** She spared a glance to Jumin, who still looked confusedly at the menu, and back to his wife.  **“I’ll take that as a yes?”**

She merely laughed and nodded.  **“Yes please, we’d like more time.”**

**“Then I’ll go ahead and get your drinks ready for you! Please take as much time as you need!”**  And with that, the waitress scribbled down their order onto her notepad and made her way over to the kitchen, leaving Jumin and his wife alone at their table.

**“So, did you find something that you’re interested in?”** She joked, amusement sparkling behind her eyes.  **“After all, you were looking at that menu pretty intently.”**

He looked up at that comment, noting the way her seemingly innocent smile held that mischievous edge that so defined her. But as much as she was quick-witted, so was he. Jumin simply gave his wife a placid smile of his own, folding his hands atop the table and looking her straight in the eyes.  **“Well, yes, but I don’t believe they’re offering you on the menu, my princess.”**

Checkmate. That beautiful blush he adored bloomed across her face as she coughed into her hand, trying to stifle her embarrassment.  **“Clever,”**  she huffed through a grin,  **“But you know what I was talking about. Did any of the pastry names catch your eye while you were looking?”**

He merely hummed in response, opening the menu back up and scanning the list once more.  **“Actually,”**  he mumbled,  **“There was one…”**

**“Oh?”**

He set the menu down between the two of them, hand moving to point at one of the items—a slab of bread drizzled with honey and chocolate, strawberries and whipped cream piled on top in heaps. Her eyes lit up in recognition, but he didn’t seem to notice.  **“This is apparently called ‘honey toast,’ according to the menu. But what I don’t understand is why someone would pay for something that could be easily made at home.”**

**“Mmm, you’ve never tried honey toast before though, have you?”**

**“I’m afraid not. But still, I am rather curious about it. Why would someone sell something so simple to make as a supposed high-end dessert?”**

**“Then why don’t we have you try it now? After all, it’s really good and—”**  she sent a wink his way—  **“its a dessert made for two.”**

He was sure he could feel a faint heat rise to his cheeks at such provocation. But that soon melted into a loving smile.  **“Of course, my dear,”**  he mumbled, leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek.

The waitress returned shortly after their exchange, two drinks in hand and a perky grin on her face.

**“Okay, so I have two roasted Okinawa milk teas for the both of you—”**  she said as she set the drinks down in front of Jumin and his wife—  **“and some straws,”**  placing straws next to them. The wide beam on her face was then turned to both of them as she reached for the notepad and pen tucked away in her apron.  **“Are you guys ready to order?”**

His wife merely looked at him with an encouraging smile. Jumin returned it before turning back to the waitress,  **“Yes, I believe we are. We would like to get one ‘honey toast’ please, preferably one that could be shared.”**

**“Certainly. Will that be all?”**

It was his lovely wife who then spoke up.  **“For now, yes.”**

**“Then I’ll go ahead and leave the menus on the table for you and place your order! Just give me a few minutes!”**  Again, she quickly scribbled down the order and left for the kitchen, once again leaving the two alone.

The time was spent in idle chat; Jumin’s wife had managed to get a few chuckles out of him while he had her blushing with every compliment he gave her.

A few minutes later, their waitress had returned, a large plate held in her grasp as she  looked at the couple. **“A honey toast for two, made extra sweet—”**  she placed down two sets of silverware—  **“and extra fresh. Hope you two enjoy!”**  With a brief bow, she turned away to wait on other tables.

Jumin eyed the dessert that sat in front of him and his wife. It surely looked like the picture as advertised—a large slab of toast drizzled artfully in ribbons of golden honey and warm chocolate sauce, piles of fresh strawberry decorating sweet cream at the top. The sugary scent drifted between them; he could tell the bread was freshly made, the strawberries ripe and red.

Truly a simple dessert, but the presentation was so elegant that he was taken aback. It was only when his wife looked up from her piece, already cut to a manageable size, that she said something.  **“Jumin, what’s wrong?”**

**“Ah, nothing, my dear. Just…in awe at such presentation. It looks professional.”**

A soft giggle left her lips, causing him to meet eyes with her.  **“Well, if you don’t eat soon,”**  she teased,  **“then I’m eating without you!”**  With those final words, she brought the small slice up to her mouth, savoring the sweet sensations dancing on her tongue.

Giving the dessert one last look, Jumin followed her example and cut a slice for himself, tasting and savoring the strange combination.

It was definitely sweet, maybe a bit too sugary for his taste. But the crunch of the toast, accompanied with hints of tartness from the strawberries balanced it out. The whipped cream wasn’t too sweet either, and he appreciated the slight bitterness of the dark chocolate.

Overall, it wasn’t bad. Dare he say…delicious, even?

**“So? How was it?”**

Jumin looked up to see his wife grinning victoriously at him, hands folded on top of each other as she stared. Her eyes were twinkling in amusement and adoration, as if adoring the scene before her.

Jumin only hummed before taking another bite.  **“This is extraordinary, my love,”**  he said,  **“you never cease to amaze me with your suggestions.”**

The look he gave her mirrored hers—soft, sweet, full of love and affection. He always loved getting to experience the world with the love of his life; to have her share in her favorite things, to want him to experience things he never had, due to his status…even just seeing the childish delight that lit up her face made his heart swell with so much reverence for this woman before him.

He would always be thankful for her in his life.

**“I’m glad you liked it,”**  she said, leaning over to place an awkward kiss onto his cheek. Settling back down, she picked up her fork again, cutting another slice.  **“But I really did mean it, Jumin Han, I will eat this without you if you don’t hurry up!”**

The couple spent the rest of their afternoon enjoying various desserts in the company of each other. And, while surrounded by confections, nothing could match the sweetness of their affections for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is my final piece for Mysme ever! Not gonna lie, a small part of me is gonna miss the fandom because of the memories but the larger part of me is hella excited to leave after everything. Maybe one day I might come back but, in the meantime, may we meet in another fandom! Maybe. Who knows.


End file.
